


Mist

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2020 [9]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Childish Nandor, Childishness, Everything As Usual, M/M, Mood Swings, Pre-Season/Series 02, Short, Tired Guillermo, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Guillermo took a deep breath to try to calm himself (it wasn't the kind of thought he could afford to let flutter around his brain, not when Nandor was already testing his patience) and immediately regretted it: the perfume saturating the air shot straight to his brain, like some kind of burning knife.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. mist for the lovely @dashokeypokey

_ Mist _

If there was something that Guillermo had ever thought he would find a childish behaviour for a vampire, it wouldn't have been disappearing into a mist - no, to his teenage and completely obsessed mind, it had always seemed one of the coolest powers vampires could boast of having in their repertoire.

Maybe it was because he had always been shy.

Or maybe it was the fact that, as a bullied kid, the ability to literally disappear would have been a godsend.

In any case, Guillermo had used to dream of the day he could effortlessly dissolve into thin air whenever the fancy struck him.

However, being Nandor's familiar had made him realise just how  _ petulant _ as an attitude it could be: he literally never used his power to get himself out of a sticky situation or to move faster around the house; the only times Nandor turned to a mist was to play with the air conditioner (the first time Guillermo had spied Nandor amuse himself in such a way he had been  _ dismayed _ ) or to pout  _ for hours _ , using the excuse that in such a form he couldn't talk to avoid any kind of confrontation.

It wasn't the first thing about vampirism that Nandor had ruined for him.

Guillermo doubted it would be the last.

"Master, I know you're moping around here" Guillermo sighed, pointedly staring at the ambient deodorant he had bought to freshen up a little the dusty air in the less frequented rooms of the house; it was of the kind that both nebulized regularly on its own every half an hour and also whenever someone walked past it. Guillermo was pretty sure that a gust of wind wouldn't be enough to trigger the deodorant but he supposed that Nandor registered as a bit more than just a breeze even in his mist form because, at every passage, more and more deodorant was nebulized in the air.

If Nandor didn't stop soon enough, Guillermo was pretty sure he would either pass out or lose his sense of smell for the foreseeable future: the delicate scent of  _ muguet _ that he had found so refreshing while sniffing the deodorant at the store to choose in which fragrance to buy it was now cloying, seemingly coating his nostrils, the back of his throat, the length of his esophagus - quietly burning at the mouth of his stomach.

Alright, maybe that last one was just acid reflux.

_ Woosh _ .

Guillermo's eyebrow twitched as Nandor triggered the deodorant again: it had been the fifth time in three minutes and he was starting to think that his Master was doing it  _ on purpose _ . It certainly was the kind of thing he wouldn't have put past the vampire, not when he had had ten years to learn at the expense of his nerves just how childish Nandor could be when he was in a mood - sometimes, he still wondered how was it possible that his Master had been allowed not only to lead an army but to rule a country as well. He hoped he had just had really good advisors or that politics had been simpler then because Guillermo didn't exactly fancy the idea of immortality being some kind of disease that ate away at the brain like maggots, gorging onto the person you once were, leaving you lost and disoriented in a time that wasn't quite your own - it was the only thought that put a bit of a damper on his desire to be turned into a vampire and he kept it well to himself: Nandor didn't need another excuse to keep postponing his transformation.

_ If _ he would ever do it.

Guillermo took a deep breath to try to calm himself (it wasn't the kind of thought he could afford to let flutter around his brain, not when Nandor was  _ already _ testing his patience) and immediately regretted it: the perfume saturating the air shot straight to his brain, like some kind of burning knife.

_ Fuck this _ .

Guillermo turned his back to the room "Fine, Master. I will be dusting the library when you decide you want to talk" and maybe take a sip of the tequila his  _ primo _ had snuck him while he was on his way out after one of the odd lunches at home with the whole family that he had been able to attend lately - or maybe he could slump down on the nice couch and  _ just _ drink his tequila.

Tempting, if only Nandor hadn't caused him a headache with his constant whooshing in front of the deodorant.

He still could lie down on the couch, though.

He  _ deserved  _ it, really.

Guillermo slung his arm over his eyes, after pushing his glasses out of the way - trying to relax.

He didn't even know what exactly had put Nandor in a foul mood, he just knew that he was the one paying the consequences for it.

Still, when an hour later the couch dipped beneath Nandor's weight, Guillermo dutifully sat up, rubbing at his eyes - ready to listen to Nandor's woes; his Master didn't really deserve it and he most certainly didn't even notice just how much Guillermo did for him - it didn't change a thing for Guillermo.


End file.
